People look on the outside Never the Inside
by SammiEatsZombiez
Summary: Monica is a girl from Canada and is picked on because she's the outsider in La Push. What happens when her only friends and Boyfriend leave and join Sam... What happens when she gets Imprinted on by Paul not Quil.. Will the pack members accept her or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Oki, so I was reading a Quil/OC story and I fell in love with Quil. So I typed this up.**  
** Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING! apart from Monica! ;D  
**

People always look on the outside but never the inside. One thing I learn every day, in the small town of La Push, it's hard to fit in. Being that everyone had tanned skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Whereas I have pale skin, Blue eyes and dark brown hair, so all in all I stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone in my class makes fun of me because I'm different, but being that my dad is the best doctor, apart from in the state. Then they will wish that they never made fun of me.

But then on the upside of living here, only three boy's in the whole class never judged me on my looks, and I'm glad to say the I'm happily dating one of them. He was Quil Ateara, he was always happy and didn't want to do anything I didn't want to do. I love him… "Miss White!" Mrs Ross shouted, I looked up from my drawing of stars. "Yes, Mrs?" I replied, looking at her. She looked mad. She always picked on me. "What is the answer to this?" She asked sounding smug, pointing to the bored. Which had the sum 95 x 85 + 6957 ÷3. Great, okay so 95x85 = 8075 + 6957 is…. "5010.66." Quil whispered next to me. "5010.66?" I said out lowed making sure that it was the right answer. I saw smug look fall of her face. "Well done. Now I want you all to finish this page off for homework." She said glaring at me just as the final bell of the day rang. Everyone got their stuff together and ran out the class. I got my stuff and walked to my locker. I put the things I didn't need in it and put the books I needed in my bag. Just as I was about to close my locker, I felt a pair of arms around my waist. Quil. "Hey." He said as I turned around. "Hey," I replied smiling, "Oh and thanks for the help in math." "Don't worry about it," He replied smiling. "How you getting home?" "I'm walking, why?" "Could you use some company?" he said smiling, I looked down blushing. "I would love it, but aren't you going out with Jake and Embry?" I asked looking up again. Jake and Embry where Quil's best friends they were mine to. They were the only people who didn't judge me. "Yeah, but you can come with us." "I would love to but I have homework to do." I said pushing away from him; He followed me as we walked through the halls, to the front door. Quil and I walked up to Jacob and Embry who were standing by the tree's which led into the forest. "Hey," Jacob said as he saw us. "What took you guys so long, we thought you two had slipped into an empty Class room." Embry laughed, Quil and Jacob hit him over the head. "Aww, What? I'm sorry man!" "So what you boy's doing today?" I asked, knowing it would probably have something to do with Jakes Rabbit. "We're gonna work on Jake's rabbit." Embry replied. Knew it. "And what are you going to be up to since we have your boyfriend." "Mes Devoirs," I replied, Embry hated it when I spoke French, one of the many ways to make him feel like an idiot. "Oh, the little Canadian freak is showing off." Paul Lahote said as he and Jared Cameron walked past us. They hang out with Sam Uley apparently they were the people you didn't want to mess with. "Shut it Paul, at least she knows another language, whereas you don't!" Quil snapped at Paul, Coming to my side. "Yeah may be but at least we aren't traitors to our own kind!" Jared then snapped back. "Raciest assholes," I mumbled under my breath. "Watch it Canada, one day soon your bodyguards won't be around and you'll be all alone." Paul snarled before running into the forest, Jared followed. "You guys go on, I'm gonna walk Mon home." Quil said, Jacob and Embry nodded and with that Quil and I walked to my house. "I'm sorry about Paul and Jared, they never used to be like that." Quil said looking at his feet. "It's ok, I'll just tell my dad that if they come into the ER to let them die for being ass holes." I joked. Quil burst out laughing and I joined him. "You're more fun that the Quileute girls you actually don't care about stuff they do." "That's cause I'm an étranger." I replied knowing the étranger would through him. No one here knew French, we don't get it in school. "What's that?" "Outsider." "And that's a good thing. People here need to learn that there are more people in the world and they are not Quileute." "Like Paul and Jared." I laughed. "Exactly. So tomorrow if you're not busy do you wanna go out?" "Yeah, I'll text you if I'm free." I replied looking up to see that I was home. I felt sad knowing that I wouldn't get to spend time more time with Quil. "Hopefully see you tomorrow babe." Quil said leaning closer to me. I moved closer to him, where out lips met. It was just a soft kiss but Quil never wanted to rush things which I was happy with. Taking things slow. "Love you babe, remember that." "I love you too, and you remember that." I said kissing his cheek before walking inside. I waited at the door and watch Quil walk off. Parting is such Sweet sorrow.

Well hope you liked it!

Review = more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and took the time to read Chapter 1! Seriously, the feeling I get when people fav/alert the story. :D Anywhy on with the story!_

_I OWN NOTHING  
_

Chapter 2

As the week's went past, things began to change. Embry had took off and was now hanging out with Paul and Jared and the following week Jake went too. As I walked down the hall to Geography I couldn't help but feel their eyes on my. I looked out the corner of my eye and their, they were staring at me, although Jared and Paul where to busy to notice I had walked past them. But then again, it would only be a matter of minutes before I'm sitting in Geography next to non-other than Paul Lahote. Walking in to class I took my seat at the balk of the class room, Quil took his seat in front of me and turned round to face me.

"So you ready to leave right after class?" he asked, rasing his eyebrow.

"Yup, only half an hour of hell and then, we're free." I replied smiling. Ever since, Embry and Jake took off. Quil and I have been hanging out more, just spending as much time together. But today I knew that he was going to tell me something like 'I'm going off to join Sam.' I knew it would be something like that…

The chair next to me screeched as it was dragged across the floor, then it creeker with the added weight that had been added to it. "All right class calm down, I know its last period on a Friday, but calm down." Miss Rich said as she set up some projector. "Today, we are going to be watching a movie, and I want you to take down some notes on it." Everyone groaned as she continued speaking.

I just looked down at my desk, and said nothing. "Hey, can I borrow a pen?" Paul's loud voice whispered beside me. I ignored him, knowing that there was no chance of him ever talking to me unless it was an insult. "Hey Canada," he said this time poking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked looking at him, his expression on his face changed from normal grumpy to soft and happy. Like he had seen something beautiful? I pushed that thought aside. I couldn't think of Paul ever showing interested in me. Yet one part of me cried out for him. My feelings for Quil felt disconnected… It was like Paul had somehow taken his place. Monica! What the hell are you thinking! This is the guy who makes fun of you!

"Your beautiful…" He mumbled. I quickly pulled out a pen and gave it to him. His fingers touched mine and seemed to hold on to them… I quickly pulled my hand away and looked in front to watch the movie. I heard Paul whimper like a dog does if you hurt them…

I tried to focus on the move but I felt Paul's eyes own me the whole period. As the final bell rang, I shoved my books in my bag and was about to get up when Paul caught my hand. I looked at him, "Your pen." He said holding out the pen I gave him.

"Keep it," I said pulling away from him. Quil was outside the door, giving me an odd look, "What did he want?"

"Nothing, I gave him a pen and told him to keep it." I replied shrugging my shoulders. Quil nodded and we walked away down First beach. We walked along the beach until we had got to some drift wood, and sat down on them.

I looked out at the sea, I could never get to go to the beach back in Canada, my friends and I would go hiking through the forest until we came to a lake… I miss them…

Quil's sigh brought me out of my memory of the Lake and my friends. "Mon, I don't want you to get upset but…"

"You're breaking up with me." I mumbled finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, but only to protect you, I feel like I'm the next one who is going to disappear then appear again in Sam's group." Quil continued, "But no matter what, I'll do what Jake and Embry never did, I'll come back and hangout with you. I'll still be your friend."

"It's okay, as long as you don't completely abandon me." I joked. Quil never picked it up. He just lent over and kissed my cheek, before whispering. "I will and I'm sorry I need to go."

Five minutes had passed, and I was still looking out at the sea. I wonder if I should ask my mom and dad if I could move back to Canada, to live with my Grandma… My Grandma was living alone now after my Grandpa had died. I loved my Gran… She was the only one who ever believed in me. I began remembering when I was a little Girl… We were doing a puzzle together and she would realize she had made a mistake and say, "Oh fish." I felt a tear run down my face. Before I knew it I was crying softly into my arms when I heard his voice… Full of worry, and heart break… Paul Lahote what are you playing at?

_Well hope you liked it! Don't be worry, you can hit the Review Chapter and leave your thoughts! ;D_

_More Reviews= More Chapters!  
_

_-Katie! xoxo  
_


End file.
